The Life and Torment of Theodore Nott
by blinknena182
Summary: Story about Theodore's last year at Hogwarts. Including his engagement to Millicent Slytherin's own Bulldog. Read Review.
1. Theodore's Wish

AN I am poor. So I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

* * *

Theodore Nott had always told himself that he had what other people wanted. Money, power and good looks. He always knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. When he was 5 years old and his mother passed away, he proved that he was stronger than his own father, a Death Eater among the lines of Voldemort's inner circle. He showed he have determination and cunning that his father's friends often compared to Voldemort's. This made his innocent little mind grow calculating also making his ego grow so much he though of himself as the next Dark Lord. He believed that he would have something no one had but everyone wanted. 

To bad his happiness didn't last that much.

* * *

Hogwarts could do a lot to a person like get them in high spirits, establish friendships, even to find love. Nott did not experience any of this on the contrary Hogwarts was Theo's wake up call that he was alone in the world. 

As Theo reached platform 9 3/4 alongside his dad he felt that for the first time in his life he could be himself. As he entered the train he soon found himself miserably awakened.

"Hey you what's your name?" Yelled a blonde boy accompanied by a entourage of two beefy looking boys

"Nott." He responded.

"So you are the boy without a mother!" The blonde boy yelled

Every single person in the train halls stopped as if they expected Nott to lunge at the blond boy. You could even hear a distant yell that carried war in its timbre. Nott did not show any emotion his father prepared him for this kind of bullying. He put on a cocky grin.

"You must be Malfoy." he stated but as soon as the blonde boy opened his mouth to respond he faked a touched look.

"I am truly touched that a Malfoy such as yourself would be so interested in my personal life. It seems as if you have developed an infatuation." He finished before he turned and walked the opposite direction.

He then noticed that every single student started to snort and point at Malfoy. 'What a load of sissies you don't snort at a Malfoy. You laugh at him. You ridicule him. He doesn't deserve you pity' he though.

Later that day Malfoy's ego was yet again bruised by none other than the famous Harry Potter. Still Theo felt a pang of jealousy as Draco and Harry where both elevated to a higher playing ground that day. They were each other's antagonist and he was an extra, another face in the crowd, a lackey or a close friend. How much he hated this. As soon as the sorting hat yelled Slytherin he noticed that he would have to control his need to destroy Malfoy and focus on the task at hand Potter.

"Man I hate being in Slytherin." He mumbled.

His rivalry with Draco became a silent one. He thanked god that at least one of the Slytherin boys had the same loathing for Malfoy. Blaise became his most trusted ally through all his years in Hogwarts making them two of the most looked after boys in his school yet this was obscured by two conflicting fan clubs Draco's and Harry's. Oh how he hated those two.

He soon became philosophical. This combined with Blaise's virtue of knowing everything that happened in Hogwarts, made him the turn to guy for bets, pranks and acts of revenge. He was now in his last year at Hogwarts; robbed of the title of Headboy by none other than Malfoy and still a virgin.

* * *

"How can you still be a virgin Theo you can have any girl you want." 

"Shut it Blaise"

"I mean it Theo. Are you gay?" He asked incredously.

"No!"

"Well how come you haven't done it?"

"Well umm…"

"Don't tell me you are saving yourself for marriage"

"No I am not"

"Well…?" Said Blaise expectantly.

"The only girl that has ever offered herself freely to me is Pansy but she is like a sister to me and..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"Millicent but come on lets be realistic."

"I heard she has change over the summer" said Blaise carefully

"Did she change from a cow to a whale?"

"Come on Theo that is childish"

"Look who's talking"

"At least I say it to her face."

He always believed that success is having something everybody wants but still he hadn't achieved that. To make his life a living hell just a week before school started his father announced that he was betrothed to none other than Millicent Bullstrode and to make matters worse they would wed that same Christmas. This made him go crazy. He soon made a list of things to do before he was sentenced to life with Millicent.

1. Lose virginity

2. Lose sight

3. Make my fathers life a living hell

4. Kill Zabini for knowing (this might take me to Azkaban and I won't have to get married)

5. Get into Azkaban

6. Bully Draco at Quidditch practice

7. Have sex

8. Have a lot of sex

9. Start drinking

10. Start smoking

Theodore became mental, he had to wed the same girl whom he compared to a banshee and incredibly that was an insult to the banshee. Let's be serious even a hag looks better than her. Even Granger looked better than her. Ever Sprout, Pomfrey, Goyle well scratch Goyle. But he was sentenced to marry the ugliest beast in the world.

At least he had something no one else had!

* * *

I'll update once a week. So..

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Please be gentle :S


	2. Pansy's Plans

Chapter 2

Millicent was crushed when her father told her she had to marry Nott. He was a jerk. Theo called her a hag the first time he saw her. To bad for her they ended up in the same house both trying to prove their superiority over everyone else.

Yet Pansy had been ecstatic! Millicent her childhood friend had been betrothed to Theodore her best friend. This made her want to get involved. Make them fall in love. She would need to do a lot of work so she decided to offer herself to make them a "fall in love" party.

But first she had to give Millicent a makeover.

Millicent wasn't as horrendous looking as the Slytherins pointed out, she just didn't do girly things she had better things to do. She loved to fly, even though she never got picked for the Quiddicth team, she was a great flyer. So when Pansy appeared at her mansion she was skeptical to say the least.

She came with a seven foot roll of parchment of what she needed to get to make Millicent a presentable wife. Millicent took Pansy to the day room at her east wing. Millicent sat Pansy on a summer sofa sitting herself on the Chair beside her.

"Oh Millie how great it is to see you" Pansy hailed Millicent with a fake smile.

"Pansy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I talked to your parents and they wanted me to help you get ready for the party" Pansy shrieked.

"What party?" Millicent mumbled.

And before she mumbled that she fell out cold on the floor.

Pansy had a lot of job to do she needed to make her look stunning. She started by taking her to the "Papillon Wizarding Health Resort" in France to get Millicent a Fat Diminishing Charm a new procedure for witches to get thin it was all the rave in Witch Weekly and Teen Witch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Don't shout Millie it is unlady like."

"YOU FREAK HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WHERE KINNAPED AND TORTURED, YOU BITCH!"

"Oh please you should be thanking me for this you will have Theo in the palm of your hand and fulfilling your every whim."

"That would be good wouldn't it?…" Millicent mumbled before passing out.

After the charm was placed she notice that Millicent's body wasn't that bad all she need to do was get her a bikini wax, her legs shaved, her facial hair taken out, nails done, ears pierced, teeth whitened, her boobs puffed-up, lips swollen, eyebrows plucked, body hair charmed off and last but not least a whole new wardrobe. And as they walked down the street Pansy started to say:

"I don't get it Milly."

"What don't you get Pansy?"

"You have more money than the bloody Malfoys and still you don't look the part. If I were you I would have bought a Fat Diminishing Charm ages ago."

"Why would I want to look like everyone else?"

"Millicent I will tell you this as the loyal friend." Pansy shriek while standing to look at a store window.

"Milly, you won't look like everyone else. You will look like the richest, most powerful witch of our society."

"Nott put you up to this didn't he?" Millicent mumbled.

"Actually he doesn't know yet."(AN/Nott was told a week before school and Millicent a week after it finished)

So what should I do this?

"Revenge, sweetie. Show him you are not the hag he calls you and make him suffer."

"How?"

"It will all be plan in its time now we have to go to 'Le Ville de Le Magie' and get you more new clothes."

Pansy took Millicent to all the stores and found something in each of them. After she bought Millicent a whole new wardrobe she took Milly to a wizarding salon which specialized in Hair Be Gone Products and Tame Hair Shampoos and Conditioners.

After Millicent, was tortured for half a day. Pansy felt like a proud mother having transformed an ugly duckling into a gorgeous swan. Millicent looked beautiful. (AN/Not going into specifics a surprise for the next chapter)

"You look dashing Milly."

As the striking brunette exited the store her face turned from an attractive smile into a glare. Taking Pansy by the neck and slamming her into the wall.

"Parkinson this plan of yours better work." She said before she released her

Millicent then awoke in her room at the dead of night she had slept well even though she ached all over her body. She had something to look forward too.

On the outside window two very sneaky Slytherins watched from afar in their brooms.

"Man she is hot!" One of them stated.

"Shut it Goyle!" snarled the other boy before flying off.

The day after Pansy met with Narcissa Malfoy to chat and hopefully gain an ally in her interference.

"Ah, Pansy how are you my darling?" Narcissa asked as they entered the tea room.

"Well 'Cissa I am splendid today and you?" Pansy replied faking a genuine smile as and they sat.

"I am surviving with Lucius acting all randy and Draco so tense with his new Head boy duties." Narcissa divulged out "But my dear what is the cause of your cheerfulness."

"Well 'Cissa love is in the air!" Pansy squealed.

"Is it?" Narcissa answered skeptically.

"No, not me it is Millie who is in love." Pansy corrected.

"Is she that the dreadful girl Draco always talks about?" Narcissa inquired.

"No you have her confused with Granger (AN hint hint) it is Bullstrode's daughter she is to be wedded this Christmas to Therodore Nott" She informed.

"The one who lost his mother" she asked sympathetically.

"Yes him" Pansy encouraged.

"Well he is a bright child that one always challenging others."

"Yes" Pansy replied.

"So Pansy what do you want me to do?" Narcissa finally requested.

"Well I am glad you asked." Pansy shrieked as she grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Read and Review. Thanks for the Reviews 


	3. The Ball and the Bet

Third Chappie Not JK so no Harry

* * *

Chapter 3 

Getting Narcissa on board was easier than getting Draco but being the controlling mother, Narcissa got Draco to help Pansy.

"Pansy, why am I helping you?" He asked to remind himself why.

"Draco, because your mother blackmailed you into this." Pansy giggled as she showed him the pictures Narcissa gave her of a naked Draco running around the house with a soaked Lucius running behind him.

"That was ages ago." He said.

"Draco that picture was taken on second year." As she said this Draco paled.

He mumbled "I hate my life" as he hit his head against the coffee table.

"Draco lets just say that it is just as bad for your father."

"What?" He said cheering up.

"She blackmailed Lucius too."

"Really?" He said this with a grin.

"Yes. She needed a place to throw the ball." Pansy said handing him a picture of Lucius sleeping on Draco's bed with Draco putting Narcissa's lipstick Lucius cheek making him look like a clown.

"I should hold on to this." Draco announced as he placed the picture on his robe pocket.

"Maybe you should." Pansy grinned.

"So Pansy what do I have to do?"

"You have to get Nott jealous" She said.

"That is not that complex Pansy. Tell me what is the nuisance?"

"You have to tell everyone that you are attracted to Millicent sexually.

"WHAT!"

You heard correctly

Are you mad?

"Draco you have no choice unless you want every in Hogwarts to see those pictures. You have to comply.

"I…but…how…since when…AHHHHH!" He yelled storming out to his room.

"That went well." exclaimed Narcissa as she sat on the sofa across Pansy.

"How did Lucius take it?"

"He said his father's ghost would stop me then I reminded him that his father is still alive and very much impressed with my cunning."

" 'Cissa you are the best role-model a lady like me can have."

The ball was held the day before Hogwarts new term started. It was held in the Malfoy's ballroom located in the East Wing of the Malfoy Château which guest Portkey from the invitations. The theme of the ball was Memorable Couples through the ages. Millicent was waiting impatiently in the lobby for Draco her escort for the evening since Nott was Moon's escort.

"Lucky bitch."

"Talking to yourself again Millie." Stepped in Draco dressed with a black suit with black wings enchanted at either side. Millie let her black hair fall from her face and was wearing a scarlet dressed.

"Draco I don't like this either yet I like your pick of a couple."

"And what did you two pick exactly?" Asked Nott as he approached them with Moon by his sided.

Draco put a smirk in his face in an instant.

"Nott I can not believe that you can't identify the devil and his wife. Look at her she is just as beautiful a Sin and obviously I am just as tempting as Satan." He said it winking at Moon making Theodore turn red.

"Draco lets go somewhere private." Millicent then purred in his ear just loud enough for Nott to understand "I want to enjoy the little time we have before he ruins it all."

As soon as they reached the gardens they pushed each other away.

"Do you think he bought it."

"He better have I am not touching you again."

"Don't be soon annoying it isn't what I wanted."

"Why the hell, do you like him he hates you?"

"I like a challenge" she said before leaving.

After seeing Millicent Nott couldn't help but get confused.She was attracted to her she looked perfect. Her long black hair found a brush and her figure resembled Pansy's. The bad thing is that her temper remained the same.

The next morning Hogwarts' commenced for the last time for Theodore. This was the year in which he would prove he was better than Potter and Malfoy. Nott lit his cigarette and looked into his list.

* * *

_1. Lose virginity (was scratched in a violent way)_

_2. Lose sight (was replaced by lose hearing)_

_3. Make my father's life a living hell (was scratched with a happy face next to it)_

_4. Kill Zabini for knowing (was replaced by tell everyone he had sex with a Hufflepuff)_

_5. Get into Azkaban ( Was scratched with the words tried next to it)_

_6. Bully Draco at Quidditch practice_

_7. Have sex (he smirked)_

_8. Have a lot of sex (his smirk faded because he felt repetitive)_

_9. Start drinking (he checked for his bottled of Firewhiskey and scratched it)_

_10. Start smoking (he realized he was smoking)_

* * *

He then found a compartment with Blaise who had come to the idea that he needed to make money.

"Nott I should start a bet."

"Blaise, for what? You are not poor."

"Theo I want to do something for my future."

"It is against the rules."

"That never stopped you before."

Then Draco stepped in with Crabbe by his side.

"Zabini can I speak with you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure. I will be back in a second Theodore."

As they stepped outside Draco led his to the Head compartment.

"Isn't Granger supposed to be here."

"She is busy." Draco responded as his cheeks tinted pale pink.

"Oh."

"WellZabini I havethe perfect idea."

"Which is?" Blaise asked mocking him.

"You do know that Millicent and Nott are eloped…" Draco said with a glare.

"And?"

"Let me finish you moron?"

"Okay."Blaise answered puttig his hands up.Draco eyerolled at this.

"Aren't Malfoys supposed to never eyeroll."

"Shut up!"

"Yes Mistress I mean Master." He said quickly making Crabbe laugh in Draco's face.

"It is not funny." This made Blaise and Crabbe double in mirth. Ten minutes after.

"Okay Draco, continue."

"Millicent has blackmailed all the girls in Hogwarts to never have any form of relation with Nott. That means the only girl he can have is her."

"And?"

"It is getting annoying."

"I know."

"Well as I was saying. How long do you think he can last without sex?"

"Hours."

"Has he been at it that much?" Draco asked incuriously.

"Yes."

"That means this could work."

"What?"

"If he can't have sex he will snap and try to do it with Millicent. This makes our bet… how long can he resist Millicent."

"But what if he does have sex?"

"Do you really think girls who do anything with him after they know Millicent will kill them?"

"Now that you put it that way…"

"Start the bet."

"Malfoy, it is not that easy."

"Do you want to be rich?"

"Yes."

"Good day. Leave." Draco ordered, Crabbe then escorted Blaise back to the compartment where Theo was asleep with his note in his hand.

When Blaise read his name.

He decided.

He was going to make Theo's life a living hell also.

No one was supposed to know what happened with Bones.

No one.

* * *

Read and Review 


End file.
